DuskClan
DuskClan is one of the three clans. It is led by Jaggedstar and is a clan full of loyal, strong, hard-working warriors. History Long ago Duskstar, the first leader and creator of DuskClan, was apart of a weak clan called WindClan. He left WindClan and travelled far, with the company of rogues he had befriended, to a new place where they set up DuskClan camp. DuskClan was found by WindClan and attacked. Unfortunately for Duskstar, he was on his last life at this time. He had been killed, and just when WindClan thought they had won, in came the new DuskClan leader, slaughtering many WindClan cats. DuskClan was never bothered by WindClan again, and only bothered by unwanted visitors or rogues. History of Ranks Cats of DuskClan Leader Jaggedstar -'' ''A grey tom who's front left and back right paws are white. Has pale blue eyes with a tint of purple. Deputy None Currently Medicine Cat None currently Medicine Cat Apprentice Cheetahpaw - Bright cream with white underbelly, socks and tail tip and brown sports and ears with green eyes. Senior Warriors Shadowheart - Muscular dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle, underbelly and paws. Has ice-blue eyes. Warriors Berryfall - Ginger-and-cream patched tom with vivid amber eyes. Snowstep - A pretty pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one orange eye. She has a deep scar on her ear, but it's concealed by her fur. Marblefeather - A dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Queens Spottedmeadow - Dark brown she-cat with white paws. (Mother of Rye's kits; Drykit, Blossomkit and Streamkit.) Duskflower - She-cat with icy blue eyes, black paws, a black tail tip and white ear tips. (Foster mother of Spottedkit.) Kits Drykit - A light golden tabby tom. Blossomkit - A ginger, brown and white she-cat. Streamkit - A light blue tabby she-cat with a white tail tip. Gorgekit - Silver tom with grey paws, tail tip and muzzle with blue eyes. Tigerkit - Brown tom with grey stripes. Stormkit - Grey and silver she-cat. Spottedkit - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Deceased Cats of DuskClan Leaders None currently Deputies Pondcloud - Dark blue tabby tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes. Medicine Cats Puddledrop - A brown mottled tom with green eyes and white paws. Fallenrain - Silver Egyptian Mau she-cat with black paws and vivid violet eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentices Honeypaw - A pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a brown tail tip. Warriors Rowanfoot - Ginger-and-grey tom with blue eyes. Featherpelt - Silver-and-white she-cat with purple eyes. Tundra - White she-cat with amber eyes and flame coloured paw as well as tail tip. Apprentices Unknown Queens Sunsetswish - Silver she-cat with a white underbelly, paws and tail-tip. Also has black and orange stripes and splotches and bright blue eyes. Flowerwing - Dark grey and ginger bengal she-cat. Kits Sunkit - Brown she-cat with grey spots. Brightkit - Cream and ginger tom. Heatherkit - A brown tabby she-cat. Elders Stumpfoot - Black tom with a missing paw; has yellow-green eyes. Jayclaw - A brown tabby warrrior with a hint of grey in his fur. Category:DuskClan